


Hit the Bullseye

by sammylotic



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Adopted TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Archery, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're family your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammylotic/pseuds/sammylotic
Summary: Ranboo knew Phil was a skilled fighter. Even if he was only twelve, the tales of the Angel of Death were everywhere, a man with black wings that could take out entire armies by himself. But he never saw him  use a bow before. The kid could only watch in awe, pupils blown wide as his father drew the arrow, fingertips pulling the nock as he aimed. It was truly mesmerizing watching him, shoulders drawn back and focused eyes unblinking. The hybrid blinked and the arrow whizzed, hitting the creeper with ease. Ranboo winced as the creature writered around before dissolving into a cloud of white smoke.Or, Phil teaches Ranboo archery
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	Hit the Bullseye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :DD
> 
> I was watching Phil's live and he taught Ranboo how to shoot with f5 and my brain imedially went to Family stuff because writing fluff gives me the happy chemicals.
> 
> Also, shout out to Ranboo's discord stream chat, you are all so pog.

The snowflakes fell slowly from the gray sky, landing on the boy’s hair and sticking to his clothes. It was early in the morning and the sun peeked shyly through the trees in the distance. The ground was covered by a thick layer of snow that made his bones ache and his breath come out in small puffs. Snowstorms were always the worst, the temperature would drop drastically for the next few days, the snow that piled up everywhere made it almost impossible for them to walk properly. Ranboo was helping his dad shovel the snow near the barn. 

The kid was covered in layers and layers of warm clothes that Phil himself made. It made moving a little bit harder, but it was necessary to protect him from the snow that would burn his skin. The kid huffed and threw aside another shovel full of snow, stopping for a second to catch his breath and look around. Heterochromatic eyes caught sight of a creature moving in the distance. black and green colors highlighting the creeper in the white scenario. Ranboo’s ears flickered as he backed away, knowing that the creature’s explosions were dangerous. Moving closer to his dad, the kid tugged at the light blue cape that Phil wore and successfully caught the man’s attention. The blonde turned around with a warm smile, facing the younger and immediately reaching out to run his hand through the black and white locks.

_ “Are you done already?”  _ The gentle voice contrasted the harsh wind that made the boy tremble, wordlessly shaking his head and pointing to the creeper’s direction. The creature had moved closer to them, still too far to acknowledge their presence, but close enough to make Ranboo take a step back, almost hiding himself under Phil’s cape. The man hummed in understandment, quickly moving to grab the bow slung across his back.

Ranboo knew Phil was a skilled fighter. Even if he was only twelve, the tales of the Angel of Death were everywhere, a man with black wings that could take out entire armies by himself. But he never saw him use a bow before. The kid could only watch in awe, pupils blown wide as his father drew the arrow, fingertips pulling the nock as he aimed. It was truly mesmerizing watching him, shoulders drawn back and focused eyes unblinking. The hybrid blinked and the arrow whizzed, hitting the creeper with ease. Ranboo winced as the creature writered around before dissolving into a cloud of white smoke.

_ “There you go”  _ Phil said as he put away the weapon, flashing a smile to the boy curled up to his side. Ranboo was still hypnotized, staring with shining eyes and mouth ajar the place where the now broken arrow laid. The man let out a quiet laugh, placing a hand at the back of the boy’s head, finally making him move his gaze from the arrow to his dad. The pure awe in his face made the blonde smile  _ “Do you want me to teach you how to use a bow?” _

Ranboo took a few seconds to process the question, but nodded enthusiastically, smiling so widely that his cheeks hurt. The winged man nodded and patted the kids head before going back to the exhausting work of shoveling the snow, a new warmth spreading through his chest with the thought of teaching one of his kids.

Phil kept his word and on the next day, he woke up Ranboo early in the morning, gently coaxing him out of his bed and telling the kid to get ready. He watched with fond eyes as the boy perked up, running off to get his clothes and boots on, always so excited to learn something new. 

[...]

Ranboo never thought learning how to use a bow would be so hard. The weapon was light, but the amount of time that he spent holding it up made his skinny arms hurt. Phil was a patient teacher, explaining again and again how he should hold the arrow, fixing his posture and helping him aim correctly. Still, he was nowhere near hitting the target and it was getting more and more frustrating.

Phil seemed to sense his kid's distress, kneeling down beside him and placing a gentle hand on Ranboo’s shoulder, smiling when he caught sight of the frustrated expression on the boy’s face  _ “Don’t be so hard on yourself kid, archery is hard and it takes a long time to master it. Even I miss sometimes and I’m an old ass man”  _

_ “You’re not old”  _ Ranboo mumbled with furrowed eyebrows, drawing out a wheeze from his dad. The hybrid smiled and looked down at the bow in his hands. Phil gave it to him that morning. It was made out of birch wood and was smaller to fit him better, the wooden grips were carved with handmade drawings and the string was tightly strapped. It was beautiful and Ranboo couldn’t properly express how much he loved it. He smiled and looked up, wrapping his arms around his father’s neck and hugging him tightly.

Phil let out a relieved sigh, hugging his kid tightly and rocking him gently. Ranboo had always been hard to read and watching him openly express his emotions was exaliariting. He patted the boy in the back and got up, smiling down to him and asking  _ “How about we take a break? It’s almost lunch time”  _

Ranboo nodded wordlessly, grabbing the hand that was stretched towards him and following Phil inside, pressing himself closer to the man when the cold wind picked up and smiling to himself when one of the black wings opened up to shield him.

[...]

Letting out a shaky sigh, Ranboo drew the arrow, nocking it with practical ease and aiming for the target with narrowed eyes. He could feel Tommy and Tubbo’s gaze burning on his back. The twins insisted on watching his training today. It had been a few weeks since Phil had started giving him archery lessons and the hybrid could proudly say that he was improving quickly. The fletching tickled his cold cheeks as his heart pounded inside his ribcage. Phil’s voice cut through his nervous state, attention shifting to the man as his eyes remained locked on the red and white target. 

_ “You got this mate, just breathe out and go for it”  _ Ranboo took a deep breath, adjusting his posture and locking eyes with the bullseye. After a second of hesitation, he let go of the arrow. It whizzled in the air and the boy closed his eyes, too afraid to face the result. After a long beat of silence, Ranboo was tackled to the ground by his brothers, yelping as the snow touched the nape of his beck. Heterochromatic eyes opened slowly as he heard the twins’ loud cheers.

_ “You did it Big man!”  _ Frowning in confusion, the kid sat up and looked at the target, eyes widening with realization. The arrow lodged itself in the spruce wood, the tip buried right at the middle of the target. Ranboo’s breath hitched up and he felt himself starting to tremble, he had hit a bullseye for the first time. He felt dizzy, slowly moving his gaze to stare up at his dad and promptly tearing up when he was met with emerald eyes full of pride. Ignoring Tommy and Tubbo, who were still babbling about how  _ cool _ he was, the boy stumbled towards Phil, the blonde met him halfway, stopping him from face planting into the snow and hugging the boy tightly.

_ “Good job kid”  _ He whispered quietly, carding his hands through the black and white strands as Ranboo sobbed against his chest. The old warrior sat down on the snow, ignoring the aching cold and pulled the kid to his lap, cradling him gently and rocking Ranboo back and forth, letting the boy cry as he mumbled praises against the top of his head, smiling widely.

_ “I did it…”  _ The hybrid mumbled again and again, gripping the green robe tightly and burying his face on his dad’s chest. Phil pushed him away carefully, cupping Ranboo’s face in his hands and drying the tears with his thumbs, a fond smile making its way into his face as he stared down at the boy. Gods, when had his kids grown up that much?

_ “You did it mate, I’m so proud of you” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kinda speedran this last night, so please excuse any spelling mistakes.
> 
> Comments and kudos are aprecciated! Stay safe and remember that you're loved and valid :D


End file.
